1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display methods and display programs suitable for use in, for example, cellular phones, PHS (personal handyphone system) devices, PDAs (personal digital assistants), and terminal devices such as notebook or desktop personal computers. The present invention also relates to portable terminal devices suitable for use in, for example, cellular phones, PDAs, notebook personal computers, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The information processing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-196867 has been known as a cellular phone in which an item of a menu is selected by using a rotating operating unit.
The information processing device displays, on a display portion of an upper housing, an icon menu screen on which a plurality of icons are circularly arranged. In the information processing device, a rotating operation direction of a jog dial which is provided at a predetermined position of a lower housing and which can be clockwise or anticlockwise operated in a rotational manner coincides with a moving direction of a predetermined cursor indicating an arbitrary icon selected from a plurality of icons in an icon menu screen by using the jog dial, whereby a wrong operation on the jog dial is prevented to improve operability in an icon selecting mode.
In the case of a cellular phone of the related art, by moving a cursor to the display position of a desired icon, a desired function can be selected. The display color of the cursor is carefully selected such that a color different from the display color of each of icons is commonly used as the display color of the cursor so that the cursor itself can be easily identified by a user. However, since the icons are designed with a large number of display colors, the cellular phone of the related art has a problem in that, when the icon and the cursor have the same display color, or both have close display colors, identifying of an icon selected by the user is difficult, thus affecting operability.